alleycats
by Quillslinger
Summary: I remember you well, at the Chelsea Hotel. For the LJ kink meme. Axel/Larxene, mentioned Marluxia/Larxene.


Title: Alleycats

Pairings: Axel/Larxene, mentioned Marluxia/Larxene

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, story could get me kicked off. Another sketch written for that livejournal kink meme, this time the prompt was 'sex in an alley' XD

Summary: I remember you well, at the Chelsea Hotel.

* * *

**alleycats**

-x-

That time behind the hotel in Traverse Town, she just pulled the hooker off his dick and electrocuted her on the spot.

"Carrot on red?" Larxene mused, voice skittering with disdain. "How I _detest_ it when people fail to color-coordinate."

Axel made a mulish expression, even as she smirked and flung the poor fried chippie to one side with a casual flick of wrist, frizzy strands of the aforementioned carrot hair flying every which way. The body was still smoking when it landed in a puddle of muddy rainwater, making a big, noisy splash. The smell of burnt hair and flesh mixing with raw sewage, and Axel wrinkled his nose, tried to work his zipper up while minding his half-hard cock. And his day had gone _so_ well.

"What's gotten sand up your trap?" he asked, not bothering to push himself off the wall of the alley. Eyed the crumpled corpse of the prostitute out of the corner of his eye. A pity—she'd been a good sport. _Sorry, Gina_.

"Nothing," Larxene said, half turning and crossing her arms in front of her. "It's just that I find no other form of entertainment as effective as making you frustrated."

Axel tried, he really did, but there was something about her voice that sent an itch crawling up under his skin. That nauseating smell still in his nostril, and his eyes were spiderwebbing over, a red film covering everything, bitter sugar. _That bitch_, he thought to himself. She'd followed him just to taunt him, as if all that shit at Castle Oblivion wasn't enough for her. That'd been the reason he'd come here in the first place, to get away, sick of artificial light and artificial people. Late at night listening to Marluxia and Larxene fuck like cats next door, all hisses and peals of Larxene's silvery triumphant laugh, and having to bite his lips so hard they bled as his hand fisted desperately around his cock, shooting all over his stomach.

He was starting to miss Never Was, and _that_ was fucked up.

Larxene shifted toward him again—and something in her eyes made him freeze up, go still as she approached, hipbones popping one after another, slow as cider. She cocked one pale eyebrow lazily and leaned in, tipped his jaw upward with gloved fingers. "My. So tense."

"Thanks for your concern," he said, and swung them both around in one swift maneurvre, crushed her into the grimy wall. Bent down and bared his teeth in her face, "But I think I'll get by." It was comforting to know he was still quicker on the uptake. When necessary.

The bitch's smirk just got wider—it'd never even left her face. "What makes you think I was concerned?"

That sounded like a challenge, and Axel must have been spending too much time on the field lately because he growled and slammed forward, jerking Larxene in and kissing her, bruising and rough, biting at her lower lips, forcing her legs apart to drive his knee in. Teeth and tongue and his chin felt slick with saliva. Larxene was giving back as good as she got, shoving down his throat even as his hands shoved at her bust, ripping and clawing at her coat until the zipper tore open and her hot, ample breasts swelled out and over the edge of the leather, nipples hardened and inviting. No undergarment. He had been right—she was looking to start something.

"I'm going to fuck you," he rasped into the sour skin of her collarbone, sucking kisses along her neck. It sounded like a bad cliché but he didn't care. The curve of her thighs rubbed hot and suggestive against his hips and it was all he could do to hold back, keep them from pistoning into her—fuck, this was going to be so _good_. "I'm going to fuck you like I fucked that whore."

Her response was to laugh, make that same nasty, throaty sound like an animal that was her trademark, the dizzying rush of breath gusting through his hair, scorching the skin behind his ear, and _rake her goddamn nails down his back_, from the nape of his neck to the crane-arch of his spine.

It took every ounce of self-control he possessed in his body not to pick her up and slam at her, into the wall of the alley, force her legs around his waist and grind into her wet hot cunt. But somewhere in the back of his mind there was that thought, Man Who Shoved His Dick Into A Power Socket, and so he pulled back, made no eye contact as he peeled her out of her coat, suck bruising kisses down the length of her body—where they'd be _noticed_, where Marluxia was sure to find them—until his thumbs found the soft insides of her thighs and her fingers clenched into his hair brutally as he licked his way into her.

Her pull slackened and gripped as his tongue drove into a rhythm, but she didn't do anything, just grunted and jerked forward to meet his shallow thrusts. Begging for it. Sluts. They were all the same, touch them there and they forgot the entire fucking world. He was smiling by the time he crept up her stomach, pressed his lips against hers so she could taste herself on his mouth, slicking a long, wet stripe down the cleave of her tits and sparing only a second, one second, to lick his palm and reach down to touch himself, and then finally—_finally_—thrusting in.

Axel was a resourceful man, and more farsighted than most gave him credit for, and even as his hips jutted into the familiar rhythm, he could see clearly how this was going to end. At the end of this day, Larxene was going to walk out of here with her feathers smoothed and unruffled and her high-heeled boots clicking against the cobblestone, looking anything but slick and just fucked out of a hotel alleyway. She'd smirk and go back to Marluxia, leaving him here next to the overflowing dumpster and Gina's stiffened corpse with his pants still bunched around his ankles, and wouldn't spare this incident a second thought.

Which was, of course, exactly what he was counting on._ This'll make things so much easier when you die_, he thought, and gave a slow hiss as she bit into his neck.

-x-

**end**

* * *

ETA: (laughs) So this story really sucked that much, huh? XD


End file.
